Hyung? No! Luhannie, I LOVE YOU!
by xiawluhan
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang namja yang mengalami semacam brothercomplex karena dia menyukai Xi Luhan –sang Hyung- melebihi perasaan adik pada kakaknya. Brother Complex/Yaoi/Hunhan - Repost dan ganti judul... soalnya salah format. Review please;3 Thanks


_**Ini ff aku repost soalnya tadi formatnya salah._.**_

_**maafkan saya kepada reader yang udah baca, maaf okeh. ini udah saya repost semoga senang.**_

.

.

.

Sudah lima tahun pernikahaan sepasang suami-istri, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun, mereka belum juga di karunai seorang buah hati yang dapat membuat bahtera rumah tangga mereka lebih hangat. Bukan, bukan karena Sungmin yang mandul atau apapun, dia hanya perlu bersabar.

"Yeobo, sudahlah jangan bersedih. Ini adalah tahun pernikahaan kita yang ke-lima. Dan aku akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu." Hibur Kyuhyun saat melihat sang istri duduk diam menghadap jendela sambil memegangi perutnya yang rata.

"Apa itu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Panti asuhan, dan akan mengadopsi seorang anak. Kalau bisa kita adopsi yang masih dibawah satu tahun. Agar kau bisa belajar merawat bayi saat bayi kandung kita suatu saat lahir nanti."

"Jeongmal Kyu? Ahh! Neomu Saranghae, Oh Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin lalu memeluk leher suaminya yang telah menemaninya selama lima tahun terakhir. (Nama Kyuhyun saya ganti disini. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan.)

"Nado Saranghae, Oh Sungmin. Nah, Jja, kita pergi." Kata Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sang istri di lehernya.

Sesampainya di Panti Asuhan itu mereka pergi keruang kepala perawat disana dan berbincang sedikit lalu mengadopsi seorang anak bayi.

"Silahkan kalian pilih mana yang akan kalian adopsi. Ruang bayi ada di sebelah ruang Matahari. Saya tinggal sebentar." Kata sang perawat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Yeobo, kau saja yang pilih aku akan menerimanya." Kata Kyuhyun. Lalu Sungmin melihat-lihat para bayi yang berada di dalam ranjang bayi. Bayi yang seenaknya ditinggalkan orang tuanya di panti asuhan ini. Tak seharusnya mereka dibuang ataupun ditinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka karena mereka masih membutuhkan ksih sayangnya.

"Kyu! Kyu! Aku ingin bayi yang itu. Bayi dengan kain berwarna biru laut. Dia manis." Kata Sungmin. Tiba-tiba sang perawat datang kembali dan memberikan sedikit informasi.

"Apa Nyonya ingin bayi yang itu?" Tanya sang perawat dan Sungmin mengangguk. "Ah baiklah, sedikit informasi tentangnya. Namanya Luhan, sekarang dia berumur 9 bulan. Dia ditinggalkan orang tuanya didepan pintu Panti saat umurnya masih 2 bulan. Sejak saat itu dia tinggal disini." Jelas sang perawat.

"Kyu! Kita adopsi Luhannie ne? Aku sangat menyukainya." Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengatakan akan mengadopsi bayi bernama Luhan tadi.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membawa Luhan ke rumah mereka untuk mereka rawat bersama. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan saat bayi mereka lahir.

"Nah, Luhannie. Namamu sekarang adalah Oh Luhan. Aku Sungmin, eommamu yang baru. Dan yang sedang menyetir itu adalah appamu yang baru." Kata Sungmin sambil menyiumi pipi tembem Luhan.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Biarkan Luhannie tidur. Dia pasti lelah karena kau ajak bicara terus." Canda Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga ke rumah baru –untuk Luhan- mereka segera menaruh Luhan di box bayi yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi pagi, dan membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Yeobo, apakah kau senang sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Ne, aku sangat senang Kyuhyun. Saranghaeyo." Sesudah Sungmin mengatakan itu dia langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut, namun memang dasarnya pervert, Kyuhyun inginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman lembut pada bibirnya. Dia segera membawa Sungmin ke atas ranjang mereka dan memperdalam ciuman itu sehingga hawa disekitar kamar mereka menjadi sedikit panas.

"Yeobo, kita berpindah saja ke kamar tamu, kasihan Luhannie jika harus mendengar suara berisik Appa dan Eommanya membuat adik."

"Kata siapa? Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya denganmu. Bye, aku akan menemani Luhannie. Kau tidur saja di kamar tamu atau di sofa." Kata Sungmin santai dan berlalu begitu saja kedalam kamar mereka. Namun, Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar tamu.

"YAKKK! DASAR SETAN BODOH, MESUM, JELEK! TURUNKAN AKU, AKU INGIN TIDUR BERSAMA LUHANNIE! KYUHYUNNNNNNN!" teriak Sungmin histeris.

Setelah Sungmin berteriak seperti itu Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar tamu dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar tersebut dan juga disusul tangis Luhan yang terganggu tidurnya.

** SKIP**

Sekarang Keluarga seorang Wakil Direktur perusahaan 'Oh corporation' sedang dalam masa tegang-tegangnya, dikarenakan sang istri dari Oh Kyuhyun, sedang melewati masa bersalinnya.

Yup! Setelah mengadopsi Luhan mereka ternyata tak menyerah untuk membuat anak kandung, dan berkat kesabaran dan keteguhan mereka, Tuhan menitipkan salah satu malaikatnya didalam rahim Sungmin. Sekarang Luhan berumur 3 tahun, dia juga sedang menunggu Eommanya selesai melahirkan adiknya.

"Appa! Apakah Eomma sedang kesakitan? Kenapa dari tadi adik bayi tak keluar juga? Apa adik bayi membuat Eomma kesusahan?" Tanya Luhan pada sang Appa.

"Tidak, Chagi. Eomma sedang berjuang untuk mengeluarkan adik bayi yang selama ini tumbuh diperut Eomma. Kau tak usah cemas ne?" kata Kyuhyun sambil ngusak kepala anaknya yang manis itu.

Setelah 3 setengah jam menunggu proses kelahiran, dari ruang operasi terdengar suara merdu dari surga. Suara anak kandung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat selama 2 jam dan dipindahkah keruang rawat inap, Kyuhyun juga Luhan kecil masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin. Dengan lucunya Luhan mencoba naik keranjang rumah sakit Sungmin, namun memang dasar pendek dia tida bisa. Lalu Kyuhyun membantunya menaiki ranjang Sungmin. "Jangan terlalu berisik ya Chagi. Eomma butuh istirahat." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Eomma! Gwaenchana? Luhannie khawatir pada Eomma juga adik bayi. Dimana adik bayi?" Tanya Luhan semangat.

"Eomma baik-baik saja Chagi. Adik bayi sedang dimandikan. Sebentar lagi adik bayi akan datang." Kata Sungmin sambil berusaha memeluk Luhan.

Tak lama setelah berbicara seperti itu, adik baru Luhan dibawa dengan menggunakan box bayi khusus dan box bayinya ditaruh didekat ranjang Sungmin. Luhan seketika turun dari ranjang Eommanya lalu berjalan menghampiri sang adik.

"Annyeong, Saengie. Aku Oh Luhan, hyungmu. Kalau kau sudah besar, ayo kita bermain bersama. Cepatlah besar. Hyung sayang padamu." Kata Luhan sambil melihat ke dalam box bayi adiknya.

"Nah, Luhan. Kau makan dulu ne, ini sudah sangat siang" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke kantin rumah sakit "Yeobo, aku akan mengajak Luhan makan siang, kau istirahat saja, Ne."

Skip

At Kantin.

"Appa! Appa! Aku ingin Ayam goreng lalu minumnya… ummm….gambar itu Appa! Yang dibawahnya ada bulat-bulat hitam!" teriak Luhan pada sang Appa yang sedang memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Itu Bubble Tea sayang, mau rasa apa?" Tanya san Appa

"Rasa cokelat:3!" Kata Luhan sambil mengerjap imut. Sang Appa langsung mencubit pipi anaknya ini.

"Neomu Kyeopta chagia. Nah, Jja. Kita cari tempat duduk." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng anaknya.

Setelah mereka duduk, Kyuhyun membukakan nasi untuk anaknya dan memakan makanannya sendiri. Saat sedang asyik makan, Luhan bertanya, "Appa, siapa nama adik baruku?"

"Appa belum memberi adik nama, Luhan. Kita akan mencari namanya bersama Eomma kalau kau sudah menghabiskan makanmu ne?"

"Ne Appa:3!" kata Luhan lalu dengan segera mengabiskan makanannya walau sering tersedak kecil.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Luhan menyelesaikan makan siangnya, mereka lalu kembali ke ruang rawat Sungmin.

"Eomma! Aku kembali, bagaimana keadaan Eomma? Apa Eomma sudah makan siang?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengambil kursi.

"Eomma baik Chagi. Eomma juga sudah makan. Bagaimana dengan Luhannie? Apa makanmu banyak?"

"Sudah Eomma, Luhan sudah makan banyak sekali. Kalau tidak percaya Eomma Tanya saa Appa" mendengarnya SUngmin hanya bisa tersenyum sayang pada anaknya. "Eomma, Appa bilang kalau Luhan sudah selesai makan, adik bayi akan diberi nama. Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Kau tanya saja pada Appa Chagi." Kata Sungmin lembut

"Appa! Appa! Siapa nama adik bayi?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Namanya Oh Sehun Chagi. Sepertinya nama itu Kuat dan Tangguh. Appa harap kalau kalian sudah besar, kalian bisa saling melindungi." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah Ne! annyeong Sehunnie, namamu sekarang adalah Oh Sehun. _Neomu kyeopta._" Kata Luhan sambil memberikan jari telunjuknya kearah tangan mungil adiknya. Dan langsung digenggam erat oleh sang adik. "Eomma! Appa! Lihat tanganku digenggam oleh Sehunnie!" teriaknya histeris.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7.30 pagi, terlihat sebuah mobil Audi Hitam yang sedang memasuki daerah pekarangan sebuah kampus, Korea International University. Setelah terparkirnya mobil tersebut, keluarlah seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja imut. Yap! Mereka adalah Oh bersaudara. Namja imut yang memakai kaos putih dilapisi _hoodie _biru itu adalah Luhan, sekarang dia berumur 23 tahun, sedangkan sang adik Oh Sehun memakai kemeja putih dengan jaket kulit itu berumur 20 tahun.

Mereka telah kuliah dikampus yang sama dengan tingkat semester yang hampir sama, Luhan semester 5 sedangkan Sehun semester 3. Mereka berdua sangat terkenal dikampus ini, sebab wajah tampan namun dingin Sehun yang cool dan wajah ramah dan imut Luhan sangat cocok.

"Hyung, jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan Dia memang merasa tidak senang apabila ada seseorang yang dekat-dekat dengan hyung-nya ini –kecuali keluarga juga sahabat mereka-

"Mungkin sekitar jam setengah 5, Sehunnie. Waeyo? Mau menungguku lagi?" kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun, namun hanya di jawab anggukan.

"Yasudah hyung, masih ada 30 menit lagi, ingin makan?" Tanya Sehun. Mereka memang tidak sarapan dirumah karena maid-maid dirumah mereka memang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk acara nanti malam, dan Sehun tidak peduli.

"Ne! Kajja, perutku sudah lapar." Jawab Luhan senang lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju kantin.

Dikantin mereka segera memesan makanan diselingi dengan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari penggemar Sehun maupun Luhan, sedangkan yang ditatap –sebut saja Sehun- memberikan tatapan dingin membunuh untuk siapa saja yang berani curi-curi pandang dengan Luhan.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu _overprotective _kepada Hyungnya. Menurutnya sikapnya ini bukanlah sikap seorang adik kepada hyungnya melainkan hal lain. Entah, dia juga tidak tahu akan perasaan ini.

"Sehunnie.. kenapa melamun?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegang dahi Sehun. "..tidak panas."

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu." Jawab Sehun.

"Memikirkan apa? Apa kau memikirkan yeoja? Ah itu makanannya sudah datang" kata Luhan.

Sehun sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Luhan, karena yang Sehun pikirkan adalah dirinya bukan yeoja atau namja manapun. 'Akh! Lagi-lagi rasa ini datang. Ada apa denganku'

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Hun? Tidak suka yang hyung pesankan, ne?" Tanya Luhan.

"Suapkan hyung" kata Sehun telak. Membuat Luhan jadi menyuapi dirinya sendiri juga adiknya tercinta. Ada rasa lain saat Sehun menatap dirinya penuh kasih sayang. Tatapan Sehun pun rasanya beda setiap kali Sehun menatap Luhan.

_Malamnya_

Sehun dan Luhan telah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliah mereka, sekarang Sehun berada di depan meja makan diselingi oleh sang Eomma yang sedang bolak-balik membawa hasil makanannya dibantu oleh Luhan. Tadinya aka nada acar dirumah ini, namun acara di _cancel _menjadi besok malam.

"Appa pulang." Sahut seseorang dari arah pintu utama sambil membawa tas kerja serta dasi yang sudah dilepas.

"Annyeong Appa" kata Sehun. Dan Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk didepan persis anaknya –Sehun-

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Hun?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..banyak yang menggangguku beserta Luhan Hyung. Lalu setelah kutatap dia malah kabur. Pengecut" sahut Sehun santai.

"Aaaa! Makanan sudah siap. Oh Kyuhyun-ah kapan kau pulang? Kenapa aku tak mendengarmu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Apa kau tidak mendengar suara hatiku memanggil namamu ini?" jawab Kyuhyun ngaco. Luhan datang dan mencium pipi Appanya.

"Ah! Annyeong Appa, kapan Appa pulang?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun memberi isyarat agar Luhan duduk di sampingnya –seperti biasa-

"Baru saja Luhannie. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Seperti biasa Appa. Sehun selalu melindungiku." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus pundak sang Adik.

"Sudah, bicaranya nanti saja, sekarang waktunya makan." Potong Sungmin. Dan mereka mulai makan bersama diselingi perbincangan ringan dan berbagi pengalaman.

Seperti biasa, saat jam 10 malam Sehun akan duduk diranjangnya menonton acara TV sambil sekekali melihat kea rah pintu.

'Sebentar lagi. 5…4…3…2…1…-' batin Sehun

"Sehunnie, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidur disini ne?" seseorang masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan segera berlari kearah ranjang membawa bantal serta selimut Hello Kittynya. Itu adalah seorang Oh Luhan. Dia memang sering tidur dikamar Sehun jika hari ini adalah hari jumat sampai minggu. Sehun sendiri tidak keberatan malah sangat senang.

Sehun memberi tangan tanda menyuruh Luhan untuk berbaring disampingnya dan diikuti oleh Luhan. Lalu mereka menonton TV bersama, sampai Sehun bertanya.

"Hyung, apa salah jika seseorang mencintai saudaranya sendiri?" tanyanya. Luhan menoleh dan memasang wajah bertanya.

"Cinta tidak pernah salah, Sehunnie. Setidaknya itu yang aku tahu tentang cinta. Memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lalu apa salah jika mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutku tidak. Waeyo Sehunnie? Kau membuat Hyung penasaran." Kata Luhan

"Aniyo, Hyung. Yasudah, Kajja kita tidur." Kata Sehun berbaring mengarah ke Luhan lalu menarik pinggangnya agar tertidur juga.

"Jaljayo Hyung." Salam Sehun sebelum tertidur disebelah Hyung tersayangnya ini.

_Paginya_

Sehun dan Luhan kebetulan pagi ini sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi sepagi ini mereka hanya duduk berdiam diri di ruang tamu, belum ada rencana untuk keluar. Saat itulah sang Appa datang

"Pagi Luhan, Sehun. Apa kalian tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Keduanya menggeleng bersamaan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar? Sekalian membeli baju untuk nanti malam."

"Memang ada acara apa, Appa?" Tanya Luhan

"Hanya relasi bisnis. Teman Appa akan datang kesini nanti malam. Jadi setidaknya kalian harus tampil lebih rapih dan harus tampan."

"Yasudah kapan kita akan berangkat membeli baju Appa?" Tanya Sehun

"Kita harus menunggu Eomma. Kalian kan tahu berapa jam yang dibutuhkannya untuk berdandan?" kata Kyuhyun. Suara yang tidak diharapkan datang

"Aku mendengarnya, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah selesai, Jja kita berangkat" kata Sungmin tersenyum menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
